bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Abdi
Abdi is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 6. Abdi had spectated previous seasons before and was excited to finally get the opportunity to play. Coming into the game, Abdi recognized a lot of familiar faces and did his best to work on his bonds and make connections. He had various alliances such as big bad bodcaps bitches with Cherry, Noela, and Rhi as well as his main alliance, the aadimz family with Amanda, Dys, Isaac, Michael and Zach. Even though his number one in the game was Michael, he wanted to pair up with Amanda to mask his relationship with Michael as well as to have another pair looking out for him. Despite having multiple connections in the house, Abdi and Amanda were almost a replacement nominee during Cici and Sam’s HOH. But because of his solid connections in the house, they were able to scare the HOH’s out of it and avoid the block. Luckily for Abdi, he won the following HOH and decided to seek revenge on Sam and Cici for even considering nominating them. Because Cici ended up quitting he had to name another duo and decided to play it safe by nominating Rhi and Gabe which resulted in Rhi getting evicted. As the weeks went by, Abdi continued to try to form strong bonds by reaching out to Luna and being in the cliff’s coalition with Trent. Abdi seemed to be in a comfortable position in the house with not only multiple alliances, but strong personal connections. He was blindsided when his ally, Zach, won HOH and decided to put him up next to his closest ally Michael. Although Abdi was furious at Zach, he was being told that next to Michael he would be the one staying. The worst-case scenario happened for him which was Michael winning POV and saving himself. He was a final nominee with Luna but still had hope as he had Michael, Isaac and Amanda telling him they would be voting for him to stay. Abdi was blindsided yet again as Amanda had lied to him about her vote which lead to Zach breaking the tie to evict Abdi. Abdi was the next houseguest to leave the big brother house and the second member of the jury. Biography Name: Abdi Age: 25 Hometown: Toronto, Ontario Recruit, Fan, or Superfan: Superfan Favorite Houseguest: Josh Martinez, The GOAT Favorite BB Season: Season 19 because that's the season The GOAT won. Nah, honestly BBCAN2 or BB14 Three Words That Describe You: Lazy, perceptive, beguiling Game Strategy: To get people to love me and to downplay my threat level, to target the weak players from the jump and to make myself the player everyone wants to go to the end with. I'm gonna get those meatballs to play themselves Fun Fact: I'm weirdly flexible. I enjoy collecting things from the Dollar Store, mainly visors, fanny packs, and sunglasses. I have the best laugh ever Competition History Voting History HOH History References Category:Houseguests Category:Season 6 Houseguests Category:Black Contestants Category:Muslim Contestants